


even with no flowers

by kinkypoets



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: AU ze zmniejszoną age difference - 4 lata, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypoets/pseuds/kinkypoets
Summary: Co więcej powiedzieć, JSAM hanahaki AU.
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki
Kudos: 19





	even with no flowers

**Author's Note:**

> pewnej nocy, mój demon paraliżu sennego pojawił się i powiedział "a co jeśli, wieszcze i hanahaki disease?". no i musiałxm. 
> 
> biała róża, prócz tego, że jest dramatyczna, jest też kwiatem z herbu poraj, czyli herbu rodowego mickiewiczów. dziewczyna powiedziała mi, że kwiaty w hanahaki muszą być związane jakoś z drugą osobą, więc no, pasowało.

Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że Adam wyjeżdża z Litwy. Zakończył się proces Filomatów – rozpoczęły się wywózki na Sybir, więzienia; Adam miał szczęście, bo zesłano go tylko w głąb Imperium. Sam mówił, że uda się do Petersburga – tam najwięcej poetów. Usilnie wierzy w przyjaźń polsko-rosyjską, kocha Moskali, to cara nienawidzi. O tym właśnie rozmawiają z matką Juliusza – o tym, że problem nie leży w Moskalach, tylko w ich władcy. Przecież zwykli ludzie nie wybierają, kto nimi będzie rządzić. Usłyszawszy to, Juliusz aż wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia – to takie proste, a nigdy o tym nie pomyślał! Gdy niepodległa Polska mogłaby być tak demokratyczna? Do diabła z tą całą monarchią, tymi bogaczami na tronach… Anglicy, ba Francuzi! już raz ich się pozbyli, Polacy też mogą. 

___Powiedział o tym Adamowi, a on spojrzał na niego z ogniem podekscytowania w oczach. Odstawił filiżankę na spodek i zakrzyknął „O tym właśnie mówię!”. Rozmawiali potem o polityce chyba z trzy godziny, mama patrzyła to na Juliusza, to na Adama, uśmiechając się. Tego wieczoru na pożegnanie Juliusz odprowadził Adama prawie pod samo mieszkanie, jeszcze na koniec Adam potarmosił mu włosy i kazał wracać do spania.  
__  
Juliusz wspominał tamten wieczór sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Nie pamiętał już szczegółów rozmowy, tylko ogólny zarys, ale umiałby odmalować twarz Mickiewicza perfekcyjnie, z każdym detalem. Więzienie w zrozumiały sposób wyniszczyło go, jednak Juliusz nadal wpatrywał się w niego z uwielbieniem.  
_  
Siedząc przy biurku przy otwartym oknie wspominał tamten wieczór, bo wydawało mu się, że to właśnie wtedy zrozumiał swoje uczucia. Każdy dotyk, zbliżenie, ciepły ton głosu od tamtej pory był nie tylko przyjemnością, ale także cierpieniem – bo Juliusz bał się, że zostanie odkryty. Dziś wraz z matką i siostrami oficjalnie pożegnali Mickiewicza przed jego wyjazdem w głąb Imperium. Juliusz płakał, a podczas ich pierwszego spotkania płakał także – gdy Śniadecki i ojczym wyśmiewali go w towarzystwie.  
_  
Tym razem płakał o wiele mocniej, dławiąc się łzami, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, w pewnym momencie prawie zemdlał i Hesia musiała go przytrzymać. W końcu usnął się na ziemię, podpierając na dłoniach i kaszląc, wypluł białe płatki róży. Mickiewicz już o tym się nie dowiedział.____ _


End file.
